Let Loose
by Squeezy-TC
Summary: Humanstuck. Sullox decides he's had it with staying home every weekend. He takes a chance and asks Karkat if he'd like to go out clubbing with him. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Grievance Getaway

Sollux was sitting in his dingy apartment. He leaned back with an annoyed sigh at the computer screen staring back at him. He was so angry because life had been so... boring. He looked out to the setting sun which captured the browning leaves in its golden rays. It was Saturday where, in a long line of Saturdays, he did nothing all day. A bit of programming and talking to Aradia, per the norm. But nothing truly entertaining.

Karkat lay on his bed in his own house. He sighed; nothing was on TV, everyone was out on Saturdays, and he couldn't find any books to read or movies to watch. It was fucking pathetic to be this bored.

He adjusted his glasses and slipped his phone out of his pocket, thumb flicking the touch screen to scroll through his contacts, trying to find someone who would be just as bored and pathetically alone as him. Maybe he would find someone to hang with. Or maybe he'd be alone for the fifth weekend in a row because he was never anyone's first choice to hang. He stopped his scrolling when Karkat's name flipped by in caps, because Karkat nagged him to type it as so.

Karkat sat wallowing in misery on his bed. He never would text a friend first and tell then he wanted to see them. Besides he always liked to be bothered when anyone texted him and he pretended to be busy sometimes. Though most of his friends saw through this, he didn't stop. He scrolled through his phone, just looking at the contacts.

He sighed and tapped on the name before the option to text or call came up. He pondered this for only a second, hating the awkwardness of calling. Honestly, how did people even manage before text messaging was possible? Or maybe it was better that they were more socially inept. Whatever. He tapped on the little chat bubble icon and typed in a quick "hey." and didn't bother with anything else. In the pit of his stomach he was all nerves. Though, Karkat always did text back.

Karkat glared at the screen when Sollux's name came up. He opened the text and replied in all caps. "COULDN'T YOU HAVE THOUGHT OF MORE TO FUCKING SAY? YOU HAVE TO JUST SAY "hey"? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING TEXTING ME? EVERYONE ELSE IS OUT TONIGHT." He sighed. He wasn't even really that angry. But being angry was the best way for him to communicate.

Sollux rolled his eyes at the text, seeing right through Karkat's aggravated language. "well iim not." He paused before adding more. "do you want two hang out twoniight? ii 2wear iif ii 2pend one more niight iin here iim goiing to fliip my 2hiit."

Karkat stared at the message for a moment. Was... someone actually picking him, out of everyone, to hang out with? He shook off the thought. He probably asked other people before him. He probably asked everyone before him. "I GUESS I COULD TAKE SOME TIME OUT OF MY BUSY SCHEDULE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU."

He grinned at the phone. Of course Karkat was just as hopelssly bored as he was "bu2y 2chedule my a22 vanta2. you know that you got nothiing planned all niight. 2o what are you thiinkiing about doiing?" Sollux sent the message and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head and giving a satisfied groan when a few joints clicked and cracked.

Karkat rolled his eyes. He'd prefer to go somewhere small and relax. But he knew Sollux would want to go out somewhere more exciting for some reason. He thought for a long time before answering, "I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE. AND FUCK YOU MAN. IM VERY BUSY."

Sollux clicked his tongue in thought. Movies? Nah, nothing good playing. Bowling? Wait. Why the fuck was he thinking about bowling? Bowling sucked so much. A bar? ...no. But that gave him an idea. "wanna go two a rave?"

Karkat stared at the message. He guessed that would be tolerable. He sent another message. "IF YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO GO TO ONE OF THOSE STUPID THINGS THEN I GUESS I'LL GO."

"Gamzee ii2 workiing at thii2 place called dream2weep and can probably let u2 iin whiithout much of a waiit. iill piick you up iin thiirty miinute2 2o be ready." He tossed his phone to the bed and got up out of his swivel chair to find a change of clothes. Something not too flashy but definitely cleaner than the overdue laundry he was currently wearing. He stopped looking through his closet when an idea took hold. He picked up his phone again. "and briing a god damn 2weater or jacket. iif we do end up haviing two waiit out2iide iim not spendiing that already fuckiing mii2erable tiime lii2teniing two you carry on about the cold."

Karkat frowned at the text. Like he wouldn't have brought a jacket anyway. "FINE. WHATEVER." He sent back to him before getting dressed. He didn't wear anything he didn't usually wear. He put on a simple black shirt and black jeans. After a smile he just sat around waiting for him.

He didn't bother messaging back as he pulled the black tee down to smooth out the wrinkles. He glanced over himself in the mirror before stepping forward and trying to make some work of his messy hair. He figured no amount of hair product would fix it. Maybe people would think it was the new type of "messy attractive" doo. He wiped the thought out of his mind and picked up his keys. He put some lettuce is his two-headed turtle's tank and made sure he had fresh water. He double checked for his wallet and locked the door, making his way towards the elevator to his car below.

Karkat sat around and waited for Sollux to come. He made sure he got his wallet, even though he didn't have that much money.

The ride wasn't long; Karkat only lived a few blocks away. Sollux beeped his horn outside of his house and waited. He would never admit it, but he had a goofy grin set on his face.

Karkat hurried out of his house. He opened the car door, sitting in the passenger seat. "You could've knocked on the door, asshole."

Sollux scoffed and put the car into drive. "What's the difference? You would have come in the same amount of time. What am I, your prom date or some shit? Put your seatbelt on. I'm not getting another ticket because of your stubbornness."

"But the seatbelt bothers me." Karkat stated. Because he was a bit shorter than usual, the seat belts in Sollux's car fit awkwardly on him.

"I don't give two shits. I'd rather you be uncomfortable for a few minutes than have a week of my paycheck muscled away from me." He began to pull away as Karkat fussed with the belt. Satisfied when he heard the metal click and lock.

Karkat grumbled for a little bit. "What the fuck is wrong with your seat belts anyway?! The ones in my car don't annoy me like this."

"KK, I know for a fact you bought that car specifically because the seatbelts were low." Besides, my car is way hotter. Ladies can't resist a two-seater sports car," he said, eyebrows raised and a crooked smile playing on his lips. Now that he thought about it, other than the brand name and style, the car was kind of a piece of shit.

It's not my fault your seat belts are too high. And don't pull that shit, what ladies? When was the last time any woman wanted to touch you?"

"Speak for yourself, asshole," he growled, passing into a small, darken parking lot. On one side was a thicket of shrubs and trees. On the other was the club. Neon lights dances and attracted with coal-hot reds and purples spelling out the club's name. A line of twenty or so people pressed themselves to the old bricks, all eyeing the bouncer hopefully.

"I'll have you know Aradia and I have been keeping in 'touch' for a while now." He lied. She lived halfway across the globe. No touching was there except the text pad on his phone when she was involved.

"That's a lie and you know it," Karkat comments then looks outside to the rave. "This is stupid." Karkat groaned. "Why are we going here again? Look at all those dipshits waiting in line. Fucking losers."

"Yeah, well that's why I put a call to Gamzee earlier on. He gave the okay that we'll get in fast and not be a part of those "fucking losers."" He parked and got out, pocketing his keys and walking ahead of Karkat to the bouncer. He was a brute of a man who had his arms crossed over his chest, chin turned up as he looked down at the young adults and minors hoping that their fake IDs will be passed as real.

Karkat stayed quiet so he wouldn't fuck anything up. He let Sollux lead the way past the crowd. He could already tell he wasn't going to be happy here. But where is he actually happy and in a good mood? He shrugged it off and stayed silent.

Sollux walked past the people without looking their way. They eyed him suspiciously, not wanting someone to cut ahead of them in line. The bouncer shot him a glare through broken sunglasses before actually making the effort of turning his head to look his way. Sollux cleared his throat and spoke up. "Uh, Gamzee said we'd be able to go right in without waiting on line?" His sentence went up at the end as the much taller man sneered at him. He uncrossed his arms and looked at his clip board, which (Jesus _Christ_) has a few cracks in it from where his hand held it. Sollux turned back to Karkat, who had averted his gaze to try to look nonchalant. "Name?" Sollux turned back to the other. "Uh, Sollux Captor and Karkat Vantas." The bouncer gave a huff of approval before stepping aside and unhooking the rope, allowing the two passage. "So sorry for the... delay." The bouncer had a surprisingly quiet voice.

Karkat glared at the bouncer as they passed by. "This place is still fucking stupid." Karkat growls to himself. "Relax. You should be happy for once. No one even tries to give you the time of day in a rave unless you spill a drink on them or try to grab their junk." He went down the dark hallway, passing a girl who was crying slightly, eyeliner dripping down her face, trying to text with overly long fake nails. Poor bastard. The thrumming of the music got louder as they went, and set his adrenaline pace higher.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's loud and the people here suck. What am I even supposed to do here? I've never been to one of these things in my life."

"Neither have I to be honest. I know that it won't hold up to the level of amazement that rapper music videos and movies chalk it up to be. But I'm willing to wade in a few feet of bullshit to get out of my apartment for a while." He came to a metal door at the end of the poorly-lit hallway, its light blue paint fading and the rust eating through the color.

"I don't even watch those fucking stupid rap videos." Karkat sighed. He should try to have fun but he felt uncomfortable. And it's not like he's act different even if he was having a good time. He frowned, glaring at Sollux. "How long will we have to stay here? And I'm not giving you lines from movies to hit on girls. I would never help you pick up girls in a place like this." Karkat rubbed his own arm awkwardly, showing he was actually a bit self-conscious.

"Like I need your help with chicks. I bet you I'll pick up a hottie without even breaking a sweat." Sollux tested the door, the squeaky bar handle gave little resistance as he pushed it open. The music was blasting now. So loud he couldn't even hear Karkat yelling about the fact that it was loud. It thumped and thrummed and skipped and bopped in time with the multitude of lights that flashed above. There were a lot of people. Though Sollux could only make out of vague silhouettes and arms outstretched as if to catch the rays and lines of light. They bobbed and bounced and moved in unison.

Karkat frowned. He already hated this place. He walked behind Sollux like he was his shadow. He couldn't believe he was in a place like this.

Sollux yelled over his shoulder to Karkat, "I promised that fucking spaz Gamzee that we'd say hi and get a few drinks from him! I think the bar is this way, I see some people sitting!" He weaved through the rows of talking and dancing and yelling people to a neon-lit bar. The stools were a deep blue and the bar itself was made of glass, lines of blue and purple neon lined the corners. And there was Gamzee, showing his moves off to a few patrons and he masterfully juggled cocktail mixers in a flurry of motions. The girls giggled and the guys nodded while looking his tall, lithe body over.

Karkat sat down at the bar with him Sollux, he kept his head down, not really wanting to talk to any of the people he didn't know. He glared at a few of them sideways. He hated this music and these people. But he didn't regret coming over here with Sollux.

Sollux elbowed Karkat lightly. "Hey asshat," he spoke up to the other. "I don't want to be noticed with a party pooper. Just try to look like you're having a good time? You're going to scare away the clown's customers." He looked over the place a second time, now noticing the young man at the DJ table, one hand on a record, the other at his headphones. Holy shit. Who the fuck even has sunglasses like that? Did this motherfucker just get punched out of a fucking anime or some shit? What a tool.

Karkat stuck his tongue out in a moment of childish anger. "But in not having a good time. I can't pretend."

"Well then find something you enjoy doing. Maybe a few drinks will perk you up... you know, that sweaty bouncer didn't check us for IDs..."

"Fine. If I have a drink and try not to glare at anyone, will you be happy?" He snapped, frowning. Sollux grinned. "Ehehehe, maybe." He turned back to watch Gamzee. He had to admit, the goofy idiot was good.

"Aaaaannnnd here are some of my very best motherfuckin' miracles for you fine group a motherfuckers." Sollux rolled his eyes at the applause the face-painted man got. "He's such a show off. It's not even that great. It's the same fucking thing every bartender does." Karkat sighed.

Sollux shrugged and waved over to Gamzee, who upon seeing them gave a lazy grin with his usual half-lidded eyes. Karkat tried not to glare at Gamzee when he walks over to them. Karkat just asked for any drink that would be best for him, and he tried to be as pleasant as possible.

Sollux, on the other hand, was a bit more picky. "Can I have your blue raspberry strawberry derly?" Sollux stumbled over the name but Gamzee didn't seem to notice. "Sure thing, motherfucker. I'll be whipping you up a miracle so fast you'll be drunk before they're even motherfuckin' made." Sollux raised an eyebrow at the weird statement. "Uh, thanks."

Karkat opened his mouth to make a comment but he stopped himself. This night was taking a lot of self-control. He sat and started glancing over at some girls that were eyeing Sollux. He wanted to tell them to fuck off and that he was supposed to be hanging out with Sollux, and they shouldn't drool over him, but again, he stopped himself and settled for roughly drumming his fingers at the bar top.

Sollux noticed and cocky grin spread on his face. But it faded a bit when he realized they may not even be looking at him. Probably at Gamzee, that fucking show off. He turned away and joined Karkat in his sulking until the drinks arrived.

"They're looking at you, you know." Karkat commented. He didn't want his friend going off with some girls and leaving him alone in such a loud and big place. But he didn't want Sollux sulking either, one of them had to be positive.

: "Like it matters. They're all fours, at the most." He stared down at the glass which was placed gingerly in front of him. It had red liquid on the bottom and blue on top with a green straw. He held it up and gestured for Karkat to do the same

Karkat did so, except while muttering "what the fuck is the point of this." He clicked their glasses together.

"To a good time, and not fucking it up with your seriously crabby attitude." He took a long, deep drink and put the empty glass on the table with a loud clunk. Turning to Karkat with a grin. "Come on lightweight, let's have another."

Karkat finished drinking and nodded. "I'm not a lightweight, and yeah let's get another."

The drinks came and went for a few more rounds. Sollux could feel himself getting drunk and loved it. Though half of his mind was telling him how stupid and pointless getting drunk was, the dominant side was flying high with liquid confidence.

Karkat was overly wasted. He couldn't even remember why he hated this place, or why he hated anything. He giggled loudly, and face planted the Bar top, laughing all the way.

Sollux went on with his story. "No, I'm fucking serious man. This asshole was so pissed off that his girlfriend was hitting on me. H-h-he was getting so fucking angry! He could hardly keep his stripped hipster pants on!" His lisp was more noticeable now, but he didn't give a fuck. All that mattered was the good time he was his friend were having.

"You want another round? Motherfuckers?" Gamzee asked as he turned away from a particularly flirty boy with a mohawk. Sollux nodded and put am arm around Karkart's shaking form. "A-and 'nother for my crabby friend here!"

Karkat shook his head. "I'll- " he couldn't protest, he could barely move. He just started giggling again. He eventually managed to pull his head up from the bar top. "Wh-whose gunna driiive?" Karkat slurred. He was so much more drunk than Sollux. But at least he was having a good time now.

Sollux just shook his head and laughed. "We'll so...ber up by that time." He thanked Gamzee when the next batch appeared in front of them and they cheerily clicked their glassed and threw their heads back, letting the warmth of the cold drinks take them over again.

Karkat laughed again and stared at Sollux. He couldn't place his own logic, but he didn't care, he leaned close after the drinks were set down, and kissed him.


	2. Dirty Dancing

Sollux stared wide-eyed as Karkat pulled back, eyes glazed over with alcohol and a bit of uncertainty. The taller boy swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as he licked his lips. The music changed from a dubstep's whirring and scratching to a bouncing beat. Sollux looked back at Karkat. "You wanna go dance?"

Karkat nodded, actually smiling. The alcohol giving him the ability to have a good time. So what if he could barely think straight? He was going to be dancing and drinking and having a great time with Sollux.

Sollux set a twenty on the glass bar for Gamzee, who winked back at them from a new flock of giggling girls. He grabbed Karkat by the wrist and led him down to the dance floor, weaving into the moving and bopping bodies and joining them in the euphoria.

Karkat danced along with the music, he actually wasn't that bad for being drunk off his ass. He laughed. The music, the dancing, Sollux being there. Everything was too much. His vision was blurry and he swayed a bit before dancing again.

Sollux stepped back and watched his friend go at it. He had to admit, Karkat wasn't that bad. His shoulders fell and rose to each crescendo. His eyes skimmed lower to the tight, form-fitting tee and the even tighter pants. Karkat's hips ground and turned to the beat. God, those hips...

Sollux slid up close from behind and set his hands loosely on the other's hips, dipping his head down to skim his lips on the hot skin of his neck. "You aren't that bad, KK."

Karkat gasped, surprised, but got over it almost instantly. He tilted his neck a bit to the side. "Of course I'm- I'm not that bad." He slurred.

Sollux hummed in agreement setting his grinding to match Karkat's pace. He brought himself in closer until there was contact, shutting his eyes and groaning.

Karkat groaned softly, and ground his hips into Sollux's. God this music was loud. It and the alcohol were overpowering.

Sollux kissed his way up Karkat's neck and bit on his earlobe. He knew that he may be taking advantage of his best friend, but Karkat kissed him first, after all. It wasn't his fault that the angry ball of a guy was making him feel like this. The tempo died down as one song faded into the next, and Sollux broke away, blushing when he realized his pants had gotten overly tight.

Karkat was blushing darkly too. He shifted uncomfortably, having the same problem. He wasn't sure what to say to Sollux, so he just stared at him and pulled him into another sloppy kiss.

Sollux returned the heated kiss with excitement, pushing his tongue into Karkat's mouth and tasting the drink he had been consuming. He walked backwards on jittery legs, bumping into the club's patrons without care, until his back met with the cool, glossy brick wall.

Karkat moved so Sollux was now holding him against the wall, he gripped the back of Sollux's head and mashed their lips together in drunken passion.

Sollux moaned into the kiss, curling his leg over Karkat's to draw it closer to his body. They flipped again and he was pressed hard against the wall by Karkat, so he had no chance of toppling over. One and on the small of his friend's back, and the other tightly knotted into Karkat's messy hair.

Karkat groaned softly and bit Sollux's bottom lip. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and began to move his hips lightly against Sollux's.

They both gasped at the contact, eyes opening slightly to look at one another before instantly closing, mouths reconnecting. Sollux sucked Karkat's tongue for a moment, making him shudder and repress a moan. When his eyes slid open, a few of the party goers had taken to watching them. He glared sideways and flipped them off, but inside he was burning up from the attention. Damn straight they were the hottest thing in this rave.

Karkat moaned, ignoring the other people. Normally he would've never done something like this in public, and would've gotten very nervous and self-conscious at the other people. That wasn't the case anymore. He ground into Sollux a bit more roughly, and moved his head to bite and lick at his neck.

"Ffffuck, KK!" Sollux gasped breathlessly. He untangled his hand from Karkat's hair and brought both down to his ass, giving it a hard squeeze. "You're actin' really...Mnnn..." He let his head fall back, flinching slightly at the hard contact of the wall.

Karkat gave a lazy smirk in response, and bit down harshly at his collarbone. He ran his tongue along the new set of hickies Sollux had, as if in apology for being rough there. He let out a small squeak when Sollux grabbed his ass, and the groaned softly, grinding into him harder.

Sollux bit his lip so hard he knew it'd bruise. He needs to break contact or else he'd have an embarrassing time walking out of the club. "KK, hey, man. I think we should..." He squinted and blinked as new, brighter lights came flashing down. This fucking place...

"You maybe wanna get outta here now...? You know, together?" He mentally punched himself in the dick for that one. Of course they'd be leaving together.

"Wh- who driiive?" Karkat couldn't even form a fully correct sentence. "Drunk." He muttered. "Ver...y"

Sollux almost brushed him off but realized who retarded driving drunk really was. "Uh, uh..." He dropped his hands from his friend's welcoming body. "Well, shit, I dunno. Maybe... if Gamzee isn't on something," he offered.

Karkat pondered this for a moment before nodding. "Mmkayy," Karkat giggled again, staggering from the alcohol. He looked like he could pass out any second; he swayed a bit, but then seemed to regain his balance.

Sollux weaved his way back to the bar. Or well, it was more slamming into spaced out people and girls dancing like they were spastic than any actual graceful movement akin to weaving. He tugged a still giggling Karkat behind him. When they reached the bar Gamzee was stretching his hands over head, obviously tired from the night's work.

Karkat tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking about something. After a few moments he turned to Gamzee. "DI- you on anythin' now..?" He slurred, damn, he really was a lightweight.

Gamzee did a double take at the two before giving a lazy grin. "Am I on anything? Motherfucker, of course I am. I'm on the bar floor. Heheh." Sollux closed his eyes and tried not to holler curses at the bartender. It probably wouldn't faze him, but Sollux didn't want to ruin their one chance at a ride home. "No, Gamzee... Like, like drugs. Are you high. Here. Right Now. Are you under... the use of any illegal substannnces."

"Oh." Gamzee replied simply. "Nah, motherfucker. I can't be all and messing up while I'm all up on the job. Why do you motherfuckers ask?"

Karkat groaned, becoming slightly irritated. It faded quickly and he attempted to speak again. "D- can you dri-drive us home..?"

"Oooooh, well, why didn't you motherfucking ask?" Sollux wanted to drop to the ground in sexual and mental frustration. "I can go on ahead and ask the big guy if I can park your car in this here garage." He gestured backwards with a jab of his thumb. "And I'll be motherfuckin' happy to drive you two lovebirds home." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Karkat shook his head. "Lovebirds...?" He giggled. "No." He seemed to act as if he didn't remember what they were just doing. He barely knew where he was anymore, anyway. All he knew was that he was drunk off his ass in some strange place with Sollux and now Gamzee was here to take them home.

Sollux rubbed circles into Karkat's back. "That'd be really great..." Sollux suppressed a hiccup. "Gamzee, thanks."

"Hehe, ain't no motherfuckin' thing, my brother." He shrugged his apron off of his gangly form. Another person was just getting up onto the bar space, taking Gamzee's place and tending to the patrons.


	3. Almost Affirmation

Karkat giggled and placed his hand on Sollux's shoulder for support as they walked out. They eventually made it into Gamzee's car. Karkat started to refuse to put the seatbelt on like a child. "It bother- bothers me- no..." He muttered.

Sollux groaned in annoyance, but quickly got an idea. He leaned over to Karkat and whispered, "You know, the faster you put on your seatbelt, the faster we can get out of here, and..." He nipped at Karkat's neck before pulling away.

Karkat muttered something like "actually, if we just leave now without the seatbelt it'll be faster and we can go do whatever you're talking about." Karkat crossed his arms, only half an hour ago he was giggly and passive, now he was starting to gain some stubbornness back.

Sollux grumbled and sat back in his seat. "Whatever. Just don't come crying to me if you end up smashed through the windshield." He bit the inside of his cheek when he realized the actuality of his words. He flinched when Gamzee popped open the driver's side door.

"Hey motherfuckers. Got your car all up and secure in the garage." He chucked the keys the Sollux, who ended up not having a quick enough reaction time to grab at them, and hand to grope around the dark car seat to find them.

As Gamzee got in, the passenger side door opened and another person got in. "Brothers, you know my best bro, Tav. Tav, my other motherfucking bros." The boy in question looked over his shoulder to give a quick glanced at Sollux and Karkat.

"Oh, uh. Hi guys. Been a while. Gamzee... didn't tell me you'd be here..." He gave a scrutinizing glare to Gamzee, who just laughed it off. "These motherfuckers just had a few too many motherfuckin' miracles, Tavbro. I'm just making sure they get home safe and motherfuckin' sound."

Karkat nodded, deciding to put his seatbelt on after all. "Drunk." Was all Karkat could say. He didn't feel like saying anything else. He was too wasted. He smiled a bit and waved at Tavros after a couple minutes went by. He grabbed Sollux's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Mmm." He muttered. "Thank." He nodded at Gamzee, closing his eyes halfway.

Gamzee smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, giving the bouncer a wave. The brawny man didn't even give Gamzee a moment's glace. Sollux sluggishly gave Gamzee his address, opting for Karkat to stay the night.

Karkat leaned his head on Sollux's shoulder. "Am I going to your house?"

Sollux smiled warmly at him. He sure was cute when he was drunk. A confused, jumbled flash of what had transpired about thirty minutes ago whipped through his mind and he cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. You can sleep on the couch, okay?" He learned in closer, feeling the warmth of the other.

"Speakin' of settling down for the night, why don't you sleep at my place tonight, Tavbro?" Gamzee asked without taking his eyes off the road, checking the street sighs for Sollux's directions. Tavros wasn't quick to answer, and Sollux opened an eye to watch Gamzee's thin fingers graze Tavros' thigh. "Oh! Uh, I guess so. Might be fun... But I don't have any of my fiduspawn cards." Sollux saw the silhouette of Tavros' teeth bit his bottom lip in the dark car. His face illuminated every few seconds by the passing lights. "Ain't no thing, motherfucker. There's plenty more to do." Gamzee's hand firmly slid to the inside of his friend's thigh, making the other twitch. Nothing else was said, but there wasn't a bad tension in the air. Sollux hazily wondered if he should still make a move on Karkat.

Karkat hummed softly, oblivious to the surrounding events. He smiled a bit and kissed Sollux's cheek softly. "Hm." He huffed, and moved Sollux's arm to wrap it around himself. He cuddled against Sollux in the car, ignoring how annoying the seatbelt was.

'Oh fucking shit,' Sollux inwardly cursed his best friend. He was being so affectionate. It was weird but at the same time... amazing. He bitterly thought about how Karkat would be angrier than a wet damn cat when he woke up tomorrow- or, well, later in the morning. Or afternoon. He tried to push the thought aside as he laced his other hand into Karkat's, humming out a sigh.

Karkat smiled and nuzzled against his chest. He draped his own arm over Sollux's lap and let out a small sigh of content.

Gamzee pulled up to Sollux's apartment complex and tapped him on the knee, stirring him from his drunken stupor. "Alright, you motherfuckers have a good night. Hope to see y'all back at the club real soon, you heard?" Sollux nodded and unclipped his seat belt before going for Karkat's.

Karkat undid his seatbelt and climbed out if the car, he fell on the ground as he did so, and started laughing on the cement of the driveway. He tried to get up, but failed miserably. "I need help~!"

Sollux sighed and hefted the other up, slinging his Karkat's arm around his shoulders. "Jesus, KK. What else do you need help with?" He started the slow walk to the inside of the apartment complex before entering the elevator.

Karkat giggled like crazy, earning a few strange looks. He flipped a few of them off before just quietly letting Sollux carry him.

"Come on, man. Move your damn feet." Sollux was all but dragging Karkat out of the elevator, where a young couple watched, concerned.

"Can't- you go-t mee drunk- can't." Karkat tried to make sense but he wasn't very successful. His legs have gone limp at the moment and he couldn't walk. He figured it may just be because Sollux was dragging him like this and it made it difficult to move, but he didn't care.

Sollux muttered irritated slurs under his breath as he tried to find the right key and still have a good grip on a half-passed out Karkat. He finally got the door unlocked and heaved his friend into the small apartment, flicking on the light as he entered. "KK. C'mon, man. We're here."

Karkat managed to stand up and he stumbled over to Sollux's couch and sat down. He smiled and gestured for Sollux to sit with him. Sollux rolled his eyes and walked over, sitting down next to Karkat, who was sporting a tired smile and half-lidded eyes to match. Karkat grabbed the front of Sollux's shirt and kissed him roughly.

Sollux returned the kiss lazily, letting his tongue sweep across and into Karkat's mouth. He pulled away as Karkat began sloppily kissing his neck and collar bone. "You sure you're up for this, KK?" He asked, though he hoped the answer would be yes, he didn't want to do anything KK wouldn't want.

Karkat mumbled "...drunk..." and continued kissing at his neck. He then smiled at him. "Mm I'll still- still like you when I'm sob-er... I always d- did."

Sollux's eyes widened. He grabbed Karkat by the shoulders and pushed him down none too gently onto the couch. He stared down at the other, worrying his bottom lip. His blush reached each ear as he stuttered. "A...are you fucking serious? This whole time and ever never even fucking said anything?"

"Is that bad?" Karkat frowned, feeling a bit hurt at being pushed away like that. His eyes watered, but no tears fell.

Sollux just stared, his heart thumping in his chest before he bent over a kiss Karkat on the forehead. "No, it's not... I mean... I've sorta felt the same for you for a while..."

Karkat smiled, not hearing the words Sollux had whispered. "Th- then tell me in the morning." He kissed Sollux's cheek. "I won- won't remember this- I'll be pissed off tomorrow." He slurred.

Sollux's eyebrows knitted in frustration, but he just sighed and got off the other. His shoulders finally relaxed as he brushed a few stray hairs away from his friend's face as he dozed off to sleep. He was about to leave the room before he realized how cold it was in his apartment. He turned back and picked Karkat up in both hands, grunting at the dead weight, and brought him into his room. He gently placed him on the bed and snorted when Karkat curled up into himself. He slipped into the other side, discarding his jeans but otherwise staying clothed, and fell into a deep sleep with his arm slung over Karkat's body.

Karkat let out an unconscious sigh of content and moved his own arm to grab Sollux's hand. He smiled in his sleep, feeling happy, drunk, and warm for the first time in a long time.


	4. Red Reparation

Sollux awoke and let out a groan. His head was killing him, and everything ached. He blindly pawed around for the window blind's string and gave it a harsh yank, stopping any of the late morning light for filling the room.

He grimaced at the nasty taste in his mouth, wanting to go brush his teeth but feeling too queasy to move.

Karkat groaned as he woke up, his head pounding. What happened? He obviously got drunk, he knew that much. He reached around for one of his pillows but he wasn't in his bed. "Where the fuck am I?" Karkat swore.

Sollux rolled over and quickly shot up, reflexively bringing the sheet up to cover himself. "KK? What the fuh-!" He didn't finish his sentence as the memories from last night came up to speed on him. "Uh..."

Karkat rolled around, looking down at himself as if checking to make sure they were both clothed. He seemed a bit relieved, noticing they were both dressed. "Why the fuck am I in your bed, douchefuck?"

Sollux grit his teeth as his temper reared its ugly head. "Don't fucking pin this shit on me, asshole! You were rubbing up against me like a cat in heat last night!" He crossed the room, seething as he slipped on a pair of baggy jeans.

Karkat glared at him, but seemed to get slightly worried. "Just tell me what the ever loving fuck happened last night. I can't remember a god damn thing."

Sollux's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to work the right words out in his head. "We just got kinda, I dunno, touchy. We, uh, kissed a few times but that's it." He popped a few tic-tacs and chewed, conscious of the taste in his mouth being highly related to bad breath. "That's all, I swear."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "That's all that happened?" He asked, making sure, though the relief showed in his face. He sighed.

"...yeah." Sollux swallowed what was left of the mints and stood there, avoiding eye contact with Karkat for a while. "You said that you liked me, KK. That you always have..."

Karkat blushed and turned away from Sollux. "Yeah?! So what?! It's not that big of a deal or anything." Karkat shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but he was obviously nervous.

Sollux walked out of the room, silent. He returned with two glasses full of water, and handed one to Karkat. "I could make you coffee, if you want."

"I'd like that." Karkat mumbled, still frowning. His head hurt more than it usually did, and he tried to control his irritability since his crush was being somewhat friendly towards him.

Sollux opened and closed his mouth a few times, working up the courage to speak. "You don't remember what I said to you last night?" His frown deepened when Karkat shook his head. Shit, this was ridiculous; now that he wasn't drunk he felt all of his confidence had drained away, leaving nothing but a splitting headache and an empty feeling in his gut.

Karkat felt his mood turn. Did Sollux reject his feelings last night and he was too fucking drunk to remember? He felt his mood swing from uncertain to defensive. "Look, asshole. I don't really give a shit about what you said-"

"I SAID I FUCKING FELT THE SAME FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Sollux clamped his mouth and eyes shut, opening them only to see Karkat gawking at him like he just confessed that he murdered the president.

Sollux and Karkat made awkward eye contact for a few seconds before he walked out of the room. He filled the coffee machine with water and ground beans and pressed start. He leaned onto the counter on his elbows, fingers laced just under his nose. He felt his anger well up in him from the frustration and uncertainty. He grit his teeth and curse as he swatted the glass of water, watching it shatter against the wall as water splashed around it. He stood there, breathing heavy. His head still pounded and it just made him angrier.

Karkat cringed at the sound. He had a very strong feeling that he messed something up. He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but he felt like Sollux wasn't exactly happy with it. Did Sollux not mean what he said last night and regretted it? Did he not like him back? He bit his lip. It figured. Maybe he should've denied having those sorts of feelings, instead of admitting to them. There was a small chance that something just broke and that this wasn't the case at all, but since when was the last time anyone cared about him like that? Fuck, when was the last time someone even cared enough to talk to him unless they really had to? Sollux broke this record, and he really didn't want to mess it up with him. He couldn't remember the confession Sollux made last night, he couldn't remember anything except the blinding lights of the rave.

Sollux glared at the mess for a while before roughly rubbing his forehead, as if to whip the memories clean from his head. He begrudgingly cleaned the mess and the coffee maker sounded just as he finished putting the shards into the garbage pail.

Karkat sat nervously in Sollux's room. He tried to shake off that bad feeling that he messed up. He frowned and shifted a bit nervously.

Sollux spoke up, his voice cracking a bit. "...sugar or milk?" He bit his lip as he took the coffee pot off the burner.

"Sugar." Karkat mumbled. His head really hurt. "Do you have any Advil?"

"Yeah, give me a second." He put in two tablespoons of sugar for Karkat and gave his cup the usual three and some milk. Sollux popped two pills of the ibuprofen before turning back to the door way, pill bottle in hand. He was slow with his return to the bedroom, and when he got there he handed Karkat the cup and capsule bottle without looking at him. He took a few sips of his own coffee and leaned against the far wall opposite the bed, arms crossed.

"So." Karkat took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks. Um... I'm sorry about whatever I did last night." Karkat threw back three pills before setting the bottle down on the nightstand, taking a sip of his coffee to help push them down.

Sollux looked over at Karkat before shutting his eyes and sighing. Mostly because he was glad Karkat broke the ice, secondly because he knew they'd have to have this talk to reclaim their relationship. "No, I mean... Fuck dude, it was my fault, too. You kissed me and I should have stopped you..." He trailed off as he stared into his swirling coffee, steam rising and gently misting over his face. "Did you mean it?"

He said it in a whisper so low even he thought he might have not said it at all. His chest was tight and he felt like he was underwater, pressure squeezing his lungs for every bit of air they had.

Karkat glared. "Of course I fucking meant it! I just fucking confirmed that a little while ago." Karkat huffed. "Why don't you fucking tell me what _you_ think about this."

Sollux's face contorted in anger as he took a step forward, but quickly stopped. "I..." He put his coffee cup down of his dresser and sat at the end of the bed, unconsciously touching one of the many marks Karkat had made on or around his neck. "I'm not sure why either of us are angry, I mean," he looked up at the other, a sincere tone in his voice, "if we both have the same stupid emotions for one another, and they're ass naked out in the open now, is there even a problem?"

"I didn't know how you felt. I didn't know that you fucking feel the same way, you didn't fucking tell me that so I was angry. Not really angry even. Not sure how to place the emotion. I'm not good with 'expressing myself' if you haven't noticed."

Sollux laughed lightly and nodded. "Trying being bipolar and confessing your emotions." He looked over at Karkat, biting the inside of his lip.

"Oh." Karkat huffed, not sure what to say about that. He bit his lip nervously and pointed at the bruises on Sollux's neck. "Did I do that...?"

"In front of an entire club full of people." Sollux shrugged, smirking when Karkat gave a light gasp.

Karkat blushed and looked away. "I'm so stupid when I'm drunk." He murmured to himself, burying his head in his hands.

"Yeah..." Sollux laughed a bit louder and rested back onto the bed, supported on his elbows. "But you're pretty hot, too."

Karkat blushed even darker. "Well… you aren't that bad yourself." He mumbled. "I just- why in public...?" He muttered. "So fucking stupid."

Sollux couldn't help it, he let his head fall back as he laughed, slipping down fully onto the bed and holding his stomach as he laughed. His headache had gone away a bit, and the tension from the morning had cleared like fog.

Karkat grabbed a red and blue striped pillow and hit Sollux with it playfully. "It's not fucking funny! I fucking embarrassed myself- and Gamzee was there... Fuck.."

"Dude, it's fine. Half the car ride home Gamzee was feeling up Tavros. I don't think he cares if he saw us sucking face." He grabbed the pillow away and swatted him with it. "Just admit that you liked the attention, short stack."

Karkat huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't call me that! That's such a retarded thing to call someone." He avoided the subject of him liking the attention, which he did.

Sollux grinned and shrugged. "What should I call you, then?"

"I prefer to be called 'Karkat.' You can never go wrong there." He shrugged. "Instead of calling me 'short stack' I mean come on! I'm not even short."

"I think I like KK better, if I'm being completely honest." He leaned over and kissed Karkat on the cheek, only pulling away a few inches.

Karkat nodded. "Fine. You can call me that. You're so weird, Sollux."

Sollux slid an arm around Karkat's neck, pulling him in and down towards the bed, pressing his lips against the crook of his neck. "You are, too. Asshole."

He sighed quietly and tilted his neck to the side, allowing Sollux to kiss him there. "Douchefuck." He muttered. "You're weirder than I am."

Sollux hummed and continued kissing his neck, aiming for a bit of payback for his own marks. He nipped and sucked as his hand slid up Karkat's t-shirt, skimming the skin at his side.

Karkat bit his lip to keep from gasping. "Sollux you better not leave any fucking marks!" He growled.

Too late, Sollux thought to himself with a grin. He rolled them over so that he was leaning over Karkat, admiring his handy work. Karkat was blushing a bit more as he continued to move his hand upward, causing the shirt to ride up. Karkat huffed angrily. It's not like he could do anything about it. He moved his hand and ran it through Sollux's hair.

Sollux leaned into the touch and completely removed Karkat's shirt, leaning down to kiss him again. He experimentally brought a hand back up to toy with the other's nipple. Karkat gasped, blushing. It's been a while since he's done something like this with anyone.

Sollux pulled away for a second to pull his own shirt off, tossing it to the side before moving back to almost completely lie on top of Karkat.

Karkat smirked and left a trail of bites up Sollux's neck. He licked down the trail of marks before kissing each one individually. Sollux groaned, sliding his hand into Karkat's messy locks before coming down to the bottom of the hair line on the back of his neck and twisting his fingers into it. "Holy fuck, KK..." Karkat leaned up to bite at Sollux's neck. He bit down on his collarbone before kissing it softly.

Karkat brought his knee up and brushed it against Sollux's crotch. Sollux moaned unabashed, the touch sending familiar sparks down his spine and to his groin.

He slid his hand a bit lower, palming Karkat through tight jeans as he leans down to lick and bite at Karkat's nipple. Karkat let a soft moan escape his throat, and arched his back slightly.

Sollux continued rolling his tongue along the hardening nub before blowing cold air onto it. He could feel Karkat getting hard and it sent a chill down his spine. Karkat moved Sollux's hand away and decided to take off his own pants. He quickly pulled them off and threw them on the floor.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the candy-red briefs Karkat sported. He straightened completely out, up on his knees, as he undid the belt and slipped it away, keeping eye contact the whole time. Karkat blushed but tried to keep a straight face. He watched Sollux throw his pants to the side and Karkat pulled Sollux back down on top of him and he pressed their lips together in heated passion.

Sollux bit back a hiss at the feeling of skin sliding against skin. He let his tongue slide against Karkat's for a minute or two before pulling away a few inches, smirking at the frustrated sigh the other gave. Sollux let his hand trail down his friend's body before stopping at his groin.

Karkat panted softly, glaring slightly at his friend, though it was anything but hostile. With his face flushed darkly and his breath coming out in small, ragged sighs.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now, KK." He accented his words as he skimmed his thumb and pointer finger up and down the very apparent bulge in the red briefs. "Like, seriously. You look like you should be on the cover of a twink mag or some shit."

Karkat made a small groan and kept from bucking his hips up. "You're pretty good looking too...," he breathed out.

"I know," Sollux replied, wiggling his eyebrows. He grinned down at the other as he slipped his hand under the band of the underwear.

Karkat bit his lip, but let a deep moan escape his throat. He lifted his hips against Sollux's hand.

He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he applied more pressure, feeling Karkat's cock harden at his touch. It was an amazing feeling to know he could make the person he felt so close to feel this way. He stopped his teasing and loosely curled his fingers around Karkat, starting at a slow pump.

Karkat's toes curled slightly, and he groaned a bit louder. He hasn't felt this in so long. He leaned his head back into the pillows and let out another breathy moan.

Sollux breathed out and licked his lips, as they were suddenly too dry. He studied how his actions changed Karkat's own movements. If he gripped a bit harder, Karkat would arch his back off the bed. Doubly so if he traced his thumb lightly over the head. If he loosened his grip and went a bit slower, Karkat would moan and shudder in a really pleasant way.

Karkat bit his lip harshly, it started bleeding. He hated feeling so submissive, but he couldn't exactly help it with all the pleasure he was feeling.

Sollux leaned down and licked the bead of blood away before kissing him again. He felt his cheeks heat up more as he thought his next action through. He separated his and Karkat's lips before unceremoniously moving down to Karkat's thighs, pulling the red cloth away to reveal his straining erection.

Karkat shifted a bit awkwardly, feeling a little self-conscious. Though he wouldn't show that, so he smirked up at Sollux. He reached up to the waist band of Sollux's boxers.

"Fuck," Sollux strained voice broke through the silence, it was embarrassing to think that even the slight slide of fabric against him would trigger more than just a shudder. 'I'm really too sensitive,' he thought miserably to himself.

Karkat smirked a bit wider. He ran his hands along his friend's lower stomach before completely removing his boxers. Sollux straightened out a bit despite wanting to curl into himself. He felt self-conscious suddenly, and hissed when his member was released into the cooler air.

Karkat kissed his lower stomach gently. "You're..." Karkat hesitated, "big." He blushed, a bit embarrassed at the comment he just made to Sollux.

Sollux swallowed the lump in his throat, staring down at Karkat. "Uh, thanks," he managed out. He wasn't sure where to go from here, and he damned himself for not being smoother at intimacy.

Karkat stares awkwardly back at Sollux. He leaned up and kissed him softly. He wasn't that smooth either.

Sollux kissed back, his muscles going lax as he placed his hands on Karkat's shoulders, pushing and pressing him to lie back down onto the bed. Sollux fully removed Karkat's underwear and shimmied down so that his face was a few inches away from Karkat's cock. He stole a glance up at the other before placing a hand to the topside before licking a long stripe from base to tip on the underside.

Karkat shuddered and moaned even louder. "Sollux..." He whispered softly, before becoming ashamed at having said his friends name like that.

Sollux had his eyes closed, feeling a spark warm and spread from the back of his neck to his crotch at the sound of his name in his friend's voice. He stopped his lapping only to lift his head slightly and take the head into his mouth. He grunted at the unfamiliar taste, but proceeded to swirl his tongue over the sensitive head, just like how he'd seen in porn when he was curious enough.

Karkat's breathing sped up and he whined quietly, trying not to buck his hips up. "Sollux!" He repeated his name a bit louder this time.

Sollux ground his hips into the mattress, trying to relieve the painful throbbing between his legs. He wanted to take care of Karkat first. He took a breath and lowered his head a few inches, holding a steady suction as he went. Karkat felt his stomach tense up slightly, he was getting close. He ran his hand through Sollux's hair and gripped it harshly.

Sollux bobbed his head a few times, giving it a steady rhythm. He shut his eyes tightly when Karkat tangled his fingers in his hair, groaning and sending his voice's vibrations down Karkat's shaft. He took one more breath through his nose and sunk himself as low as he could. He started when he felt Karkat's cock just touch the back of his throat as his lips pressed against dark, curly hair. He gagged a bit but tried not to focus on the feeling.

Karkat's breathing became deeper and jagged. The pleasure he felt was immense. "Sollux! I'm- I'm about to-" he moaned, on the edge of orgasm.

Sollux raised his eyebrows and quickly lifted his head, opting instead to jerk Karkat off as he finished. Part of him was upset by the decision, thinking about how hot it would've been to have Karkat finish in his mouth, but the other side was glad he didn't have to worry about the decision of spitting or swallowing.

Karkat moaned Sollux's name as he felt the tension in his stomach snap. His cum spilled over Sollux's hand, and his breathing slowed down, a small blush spreading across his face in the afterglow.

Sollux didn't even care about the mess that was all over his arm and hand; he just stared wide-eyed at the amazing show Karkat put on for him. "That was... wow..." Sollux said in a breathless voice as he unthinkingly wiped his hand on the sheets. He keened as his cock brushed against Karkat's lax thigh, causing a heavy bit of pre-cum to smear against it.

Karkat's breathing completely evened out. He wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. He hesitantly wrapped his hand around Sollux's throbbing cock and rubbed softly.

Sollux bit his tongue as his hips twitched, bringing his hands out behind his body as he brought his hips slowly towards Karkat's touch. "Yeah... just like that. Holy fuck, KK!"

Karkat smirked a bit at his nickname. He spat in his hand for makeshift lubricant and he rubbed a bit faster.

Sollux grit his teeth, sweat beginning to trail down his body. "Shit, shit. Wait, stop a second." He stuttered out as he lightly gripped Karkat's wrist, halting his movements. He got off the bed and made for the dresser before tripping over his own underwear, which was still clumped around his ankles, and slammed down onto the floor. "Mother of a fucking shit whore!" He swore as he angrily kicked off the offending article of clothing and scattered back up, practically throwing himself at the dresser, embarrassment overwhelming. He yanked open the top drawer and rummaged around, cursing his bad luck, before pulling out an unused bottle of lube.

Karkat chuckled at his friend's slight misfortune, but tried his hardest not to completely burst out laughing, that would be a total mood killer for Sollux. So he stayed somewhat quiet. He eyed the lubricant Sollux was holding and he blushed again, getting the idea. Sure this wasn't the first time he's had sex, but it wasn't like it's been anytime recent. He worried for a second about it before shrugging it off.

Sollux turned to Karkat, uncertainty in his eyes as he walked back to the bed before stopping short. "Ah, fuck I didn't even ask if you wanted to go all the way. That was stupid, just assuming you'd wanna lay some loser-" He stopped himself, sucking in both lips and biting on them. He knew when he was going into a rant. Instead, he waited for a response.

"No, it's fine. I do." Karkat said. "You'll just have to use a lot of fucking lube because I haven't done anything in a while."

Sollux blushed at that and crawled back onto the bed. He bit and broke the plastic seal and popped the cap.

Karkat shifted a bit, looking awkward. "Um... Should I do hands and knees or be on my back?"

Sollux could have fainted from the thought of Karkat on his hands and knees for him, but decided that their first time should be something more intimate. 'Wait, first? Yeah, that's right. This'll happen plenty more times,' Sollux thought to himself, reassuringly. "Your back would be great, KK."

Karkat nodded and lay down on the bed, biting his lip softly. His blush was still spread across his face.

Sollux squeezed a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand, spreading it around with his thumb. He climbed on top of Karkat, leaning down to kiss him as he brought his hand downward.

Karkat forced himself to get lost in the kiss. He was completely nervous about what was going on, but that was no reason to stop it.

When he was confident that the friction his fingers caused warmed the lube up enough, he placed his middle finger at Karkat's entrance, moving it around in a circular motion as he deepened the kiss.

Karkat twitched slightly at the odd, yet somewhat familiar sensation. He curled his fingers into the bed sheets and continued to focus on the kiss.

Sollux felt Karkat tense and kissed his jaw line, murmuring things like "I can't believe how hot you look right now," and "I'm gonna make you feel so good, KK, it'll be so amazing," as he pressed the first finger in.

Karkat nodded, not saying anything back as he tried to get used to the feeling.

He pushed it in to the second knuckle, skimming his teeth against Karkat's neck as he worked it in and out, his semi hard-on throbbing slightly as the muscles twitched around his finger.

Karkat gasped slightly, becoming familiar with Sollux preparing him, and managing to relax. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes gently, knowing he'd need to completely relax if this was going to go well.

Sollux pushed in his pointer finger to join his middle, separating them every now and then before working them in and out together.

Karkat cringed slightly, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He adjusted very quickly. Sollux propped himself up and he added a few more drops of lube onto his fingers, pressing a third in.

Karkat hissed quietly from the discomfort, before closing his eyes again and adjusting himself. Sollux bit his lip and let a quiet moan slip passed his lips. A slightly shaking hand was brought up to firmly grip his member, bringing himself back to full mast.

"I-um... Think I'm ready...for you know." Karkat was too nervous to sound angry or come up with a lighthearted insult.

Sollux nodded a bit too energetically and moved to be fully in between Karkat's thighs. He gave his cock a good covering of lube before he leaned over, stealing another small kiss as he brought his hand down to position himself before pushing in all the way. His eyes rolled back and he spat out a curse.

"Fuck..." Karkat groaned, gritting his teeth together. He moved his hands and dug his fingernails into Sollux's back.

He hissed at the feeling of Karkat's short fingernails being dragged across his back. Sollux was breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on Karkat's right shoulder, hips jittering slightly as he stilled, waiting for Karkat to relax and adjust.

After a few moments Karkat nodded. "G-go ahead..." He stuttered quietly, but loud enough for Sollux to hear him. "I'm ready."

Sollux lifted himself up, supported by his forearms as he pulled back and thrust forward. His jaw dropped at the feeling and he moaned. "Oh, god, K-KK..."

"Sollux..." Karkat moaned quietly, used to the feeling by now. He was happy is finally felt good, and that the awkward part was over.

He let his forehead rest on Karkat's, eyes closed in concentration as his hips rutted up against Karkat's. The waves of pleasure were building quickly, and he moaned as he sped up. "KK... Kar... Karkat... Oh, fuck, Karkat."

Karkat gave a soft whine in reply, and he scratched down Sollux's back again, leaving fresh red marks.

The pain mixed into the haze of pleasure as he rocked his hips. He pressed his lips down onto Karkat's for a sloppy kiss, running his tongue along his bottom lip. His body twitched every now and then from the sparks of pleasure skirting up and down his spine.

Karkat kissed back, focusing on making Sollux feel good. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled at the locks, not breaking their lip contact.

He broke away for air, a few needy moans came out as he neared climax. He intertwined one hand with Karkat's as he resorted to deep, short thrusts. "Oh, fuck yeah, KK," he breathed, "I'm close... so fucking close."

Karkat tilted his neck up and bit softly at Sollux's ear. He gripped Sollux's hand tighter as Sollux thrust hard into him.

He pushed himself up on his hands, arms straight, as he came. Shouting incoherent words as he roughly pounded into Karkat, making the other yelp in surprise. His body went ridged save for his hips, which lazily continued to push back and forth, letting him fully ride out his orgasm.

He let out a ragged breath and hung his head, completely spent. His hands slipped forward as he lay on top of Karkat, panting quick and deep.

Karkat panted quietly waiting a few moments for Sollux to collect himself. "Alright, now get the fuck off me." He commented to Sollux who had been lying on top of him for a good couple minutes.

Sollux gave a breathy laugh and rolled to his right. "Sure thing, dipshit," he said as he pulled Karkat closer to his body. He pressed his face into the crook of Karkat's neck and continued to recapture his breath.

Karkat sighed deeply and cuddled up to Sollux. He hummed softly, wrapping his arm around him.

Sollux yawned, letting it fade into his next sentence, "Well, KK, looks like I won the bet." He grinned as Karkat pulled away to give him a confused look. "I brought home a hottie."

Karkat blushed darkly. "The bet was meant for women, asshole." Karkat reminded him. "I didn't know you liked guys until this morning."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Really? You couldn't figure out that the guy with a penchant for bifurcation went both ways? It's not exactly a big surprise when you put a bit of brain power into the equation." He poked Karkat in the ribs and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for being too stupid to figure it out." Karkat pushed at him lightly, obviously not serious.

Sollux snickered as he brought an arm around Karkat, taking a few minutes to think his next words over. "So, uh, where does this leave us? I mean, do you wanna, you know," he made a gesture with his hand, "go steady?" The last words were a bit shakier than he wanted them to be. Self-doubt wasn't something you could overcome even after your feelings are reciprocated.

Karkat smiled. "Yeah... I'd like that." He nodded slightly, but on the inside he was freaking out with joy and excitement.

"Really? I mean, uh, yeah. That'd be really cool." He silently sighed with relief and a strange sort of pressure built up in his chest. It wasn't at all uncomfortable. He felt his eye lids droop and settled down more comfortably, careful not to jostle Karkat too much.

Karkat closed his eyes softly. "Thanks for not doing anything to me when I was drunk, you perv."

Sollux's eyes shot open and he scoffed. "Like I wanted to anyways, your snoring is enough to make even the most determined boners whither up. And who are you calling a perv? That's rich coming from the guy who was dancing like he was in the beginning of an amateur porno." He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're welcome, I guess."

Karkat groaned. "Don't mention my dancing... Or the club... So embarrassing."

"Honestly, it was the sexiest thing I've even seen next to what just took place. And besides, if I were you I wouldn't feel like I was out of the ballpark yet. I still need to get my car."

"I don't care how sexy it might have been. It's embarrassing to just sexually display myself to people." He shook his head.

"Even me?" He poked Karkat again, loving how his teasing was making Karkat flustered.

"Well- you're technically my boyfriend now." he said, "so it's different now. But before- yeah. Embarrassing."

"Ehehehe. Okay, I understand."

Karkat sighed. "Sorry I'm so weird when I'm drunk. That's why I don't drink often."

"It's fine, KK. Now, will you stop rambling and go to sleep?"

"Fine. Jackass." Karkat mumbled and closed his eyes again, cuddling against Sollux's chest. He fell asleep in a few minutes.

Sollux smiled, a giddy feeling in his chest as he wrapped his arms completely around Karkat. The car could wait.


End file.
